Alpha, Beta, Omega: A Teen Wolf Third
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Kristie McCall has spent the summer trying to get back to a normal life with her not so normal boyfriend, family, and friends. It seems to be working out. But when things start happening again, supernatural things, their lives will never be the same again. But hey, it's Beacon Hills. What do you expect? (Third in a series. I don't own Teen Wolf)
1. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

* * *

Kristie reached in between her shoulder blades. She felt the bandage, where her new tattoo was. This summer had been crazy. She and Derek and spent most of their time together, but with him teaching Jackson to gain control of being a werewolf, and him looking for Erica and Boyd, it felt like the whole time, he was distant. She hoped this tattoo, and this new school year would bring them together and give them a new start.

One issue though, that had plagued them over the summer, was about Derek turning her. She felt like they had grown so close together and that if they were mates, Kristie no longer needed to be human. She wanted to be with Derek fully as a mate, and if that meant being a werewolf, then Kristie was willing to be one.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." Kristie looked over at the tattoo artist, drawn out of her thoughts. He was holding up a picture of the tattoo Scott wanted. It was two bands. Kristie didn't really understand why he needed that tattoo. It had no real meaning.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Kristie turned to see Stiles holding up a tattoo design that looked like the Kanima.

"Really?" Kristie asked.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked. Kristie nodded and Stiles put the design down. "I don't know man, are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent, you know? I mean, Kristie already made the mistake, but I can still save you."

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said.

"Okay, well why two bands?"

"I don't know. I just like it."

"Well, shouldn't your first tattoo have some sort of meaning?"

"Getting a tattoo means something."

"He's right." The artist said. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'Tatua' means "to leave a mark". Like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, you see?" Scott said. "He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles said, putting emphasis on literally.

"Okay, you ready?" The artist said, raising the needle to Scott's arm. Scott looked hesitant. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope." Scott said with a gulp.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." And he started on Scott's tattoo. "Oh, man." Stiles said and fainted.

"Stiles!" Kristie exclaimed, rushing over to his unconscious form.

Stiles groaned, holding an ice pack to his head, as he, Kristie, and

* * *

Scott got into his jeep. Scott began groaning. Kristie sat forward from her place in the back seat. "You okay?" she asked Scott.

"Kinda burns." Scott said, examining his bandaged arm.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Suddenly Scott groaned, sitting straight up in the car. "Oh, God. No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off." He said, starting to unwrap the bandages.

"No, no, no, no, Scott." Stiles begged. "Oh, Scott, please stop." As he unwrapped it.

Scott revealed his arm. It was red and the dark black ink began to fade away. "Oh, no, what?" Scott sighed. "No, no, come on." And it was completely gone. "It healed."

"Ah, thank God." Stiles sighed. "I hated it." Kristie gave him a look. "Sorry."

Scott groaned as Stiles left the parking lot and began driving the two home. "So have you two talked to Allison over the summer?" Stiles looked in his rearview mirror at Kristie.

"Not really. A couple texts here and there, but nothing much." Kristie replied, messing with the end of her shirt. "You?" she asked Scott. "You haven't said one word about her this whole time."

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott mumbled as they pulled up to a stop light.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent." Kristie and Scott followed Stiles' gaze and looked in the car next to them, seeing Allison and Lydia inside.

"Oh, my God. Oh..." Scott exclaimed, ducking down in his seat. "Can we just drive please, Stiles?"

"Scott, it's a red light."

"Will you go? Just go!"

"But the light." Stiles paused. "I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." He reached over Scott to roll down the window.

"No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no."

And that's when Lydia's car sped away. "You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said. Kristie groaned and sat back in her seat. Stiles kept going as the light turned green.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm driving." Stiles said.

"We're right behind them."

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" Kristie asked.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything." Stiles sighed and slammed on his breaks. A few seconds later, the girls car stopped. "What are they doing?" Scott asked.

That's when Kristie saw it. A mass was headed towards their car. "What the-" But she was interrupted by the sounds of the girls screaming. All three got out of the car and ran over as the girls got out to.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked.

"It ran right into us."

"Are you okay?" Kristie asked.

"I'm okay." Allison replied.

"Well, I'm not okay." Lydia exclaimed. "I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us?" Lydia paused as Scott and Kristie walked over to the dead animal body on the hood of the car. "I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy."

"No, it was scared." Scott said putting a hand on the animal.

"Actually..." Kristie paused. "Terrified."

* * *

Kristie put on a final layer of lipstick and examined herself in the mirror. "If you need an opinion…I think you look beautiful." Kristie turned and smiled. She went over to Derek and wrapped her arms around his body, kissing him. She pulled back and her attitude changed. She hit his chest.

"Where have you been!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you all week! Where have you been?"

"I've been out, looking for Erica and Boyd." He replied, his head falling a little.

"You still haven't heard from them?"

"No. It's been months….Kristie….I'm scared that they're…dead."

"Hey. Don't give up hope." Kristie paused. "Look, there's something I need to show you."

"What is it?" Derek asked, his voice full of intrigue and confusion. Kristie smiled and turned around. She was about to reveal the tattoo when her door opened, revealing Scott.

"You ready to go?" Scott asked. Kristie turned around and saw that Derek was gone.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kristie said, sighing, grabbing her book bag.

"Derek was in here, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was."

* * *

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" Stiles asked as the trio walked down the school hallway. "Why, why?"

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back." Kristie said.

"And now you have the triskele on your back."

"So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott stepped in.

"Yeah, but doesn't he seem to have his hands full right now?" Stiles asked, motioning to two missing person's posters. They had pictures of Erica and Boyd on them. They had been hanging around town for months, and still no sign of them.

Scott and Kristie sighed. They walked a little ways, before stopping at the office, just in time to see the principal holding up Gerard's sword. Let's just say they got out of there fast.

* * *

Kristie bit on her pencil as she's waited for first period English to start. Allison sat awkwardly n front of Scott. Kristie scoffed. That's when everyone's phone began to go off. Kristie looked down at her's, opening the message.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." Kristie looked up, seeing a pretty woman walk into their classroom and lean against the desk. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read." She told them. "It is also the last text you will receive in this class." She smiled. "Phones off, everyone."

Their new teacher, which was now obvious, looked around the room, her eyes catching Kristie's for a moment. As they did, Kristie got that familiar sensation up her spine. She cringed, t was a lot more painful then normal and her tattoo seemed to burn in-between her shoulder blades.

She shook t off and began to take notes as they were being written on the board. She heard the door open, but didn't look up. "Mr. and Ms. McCall?" The teacher asked. Scott and Kristie both looked up, and then looked at each other. The teacher motioned outside and the two followed, taking their belongings.

"Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way." She started as the classroom door closed. "I am well aware of both of your attendance records. I don't wanna see you two to slip back into old habits."

"We won't." Scott answered. "It's gonna be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott."

"We will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." And he turned and walked away, Kristie following behind him.

"Ephemeral?'" She asked.

"What? It's my word of the day."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kristie asked as she and her brother walked with their mom into the hospital.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, telling me about the werewolf boyfriend…" She looked at Kristie. "Even though it scares me half to death... honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop." Scott said. "We're gonna be better this year. A better student, better kids, a better friend, a better everything. We promise."

"Okay." Melissa said with a sigh. "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you." Kristie said, the two giving their mother a kiss on the cheek. Scott and Kristie went over to the elevator, getting in. The door was about to close, when a white cane stopped it. They looked up a saw a blind man, who got inside as well.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kristie said, pressing the button, even though it was already pressed for journey to that floor.

"Thank you."

They slowly ascended their way to the second floor. When the door opened, the man put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Can you help me out for a second."

"Sure." Scott said. He led the man to where he needed to go, before he and Kristie made their way to find Isaac.

They continued walking. Kristie made her way down the hall when suddenly Scott grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, but soon followed his gaze, seeing an older man wheel Isaac into the elevator. He turned, pressing the button, slyly smiling at Scott.

Scott reacted fast, not giving Kristie much time to think. He ran at the elevator, making it in just enough time to jump in. Kristie saw the number three above the door blink, and she took off toward the stairs. She ran as fast and hard as she could up them. She burst through the door, huffing and puffing just in time to see Derek throwing the guy out. Kristie ran up to them. "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" He asked them, putting an arm around his girlfriend. Scott sighed and Kristie saw he had wolfed out. .

* * *

"We got a serious problem at school." Stiles said over speaker phone, as Scott and Kristie followed Derek into his old house, carrying Isaac. "Ms. Blake's class..."

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."

"All right, then meet us at Derek's." Kristie said.

"Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at..."

"Just meet us here, okay?" Kristie cut him off. Scott hung up the phone and the two went into the living room, to find Derek crouched toward the ground.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked.

"No." Derek replied. "The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. "It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said, looking at Isaac, who lay on an old table.

"Not on the inside." He continued to clear off the floor.

"Hey, are you gonna tell us who that was back there?" Kristie asked. "That Alpha."

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you two wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home." Kristie sighed. There was no point in arguing right now. Derek picked up some wolfsbane and went to tend to Isaac. The twins were about to leave, when Scott stopped them.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now...There is something you can do for me."

* * *

Derek's eyes flashed red as he looked at Scott's shoulder. Kristie bit down on her lip. Those eyes made him to even sexier and more powerful.

"Yeah, I see it." Derek said, his eyes turning back to normal. "It's two bands, right? What does it mean?

"I don't know." Scott replied. "It's just something I traced with my fingers." He said, tracing the pattern in the dust of the table.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?"

"To mark something." Stiles chimed in, giving a smile.

"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Kristie asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh...

"Like an open wound."

"Yeah."

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek informed him.

"Ah, that's great." Stiles mumbled.

"Do it." Scott said. And that's when Derek lit the blow torch.

"Oh, wow." Stiles squeeled. "That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

"Nope." Derek said. "You can help Kristie hold him down." Stiles sighed and he and Kristie went over to Scott and held him down. Derek looked at the three before slowly touching the fire to Scott's skin.

That's when the screaming started.

* * *

Scott had passed out a few minutes after it started. He remained unconscious, covered in sweat, until he woke up, seeing a permanent tattoo on his arm.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles said as the two started to walk out. Kristie was going to stay with Derek for a while. She had her own tattoo to show off.

"I kind of needed something permanent." Scott said. "Everything that's happened to us...everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh..."

"Ephemeral." Kristie said, smiling at her brother.

"Studying for the psats?" Stiles asked Kristie, motioning to Scott.

"Yep."

"Nice."

The three exchanged a smile as Scott opened the door. He looked at it, puzzled. "You painted the door." Scott said. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek yelled from the other room.

"And why only one side?" He asked. Scott extended his claws and scratched at the door.

"Scott." Derek warned, coming over to them. Scott continued to scratch at the door, until finally, he revealed a black symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." Scott said.

"How many are there?" Kristie asked.

Derek sighed. "A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"So that's what you meant by search party, and why I couldn't come along." Kristie sighed.

"Let's say you find them." Scott proposed. "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" Everyone turned to see Isaac had awoken. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Kristie asked.

"The one from the hospital. The one who saved me."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I've been crazy busy with school right now. The finale was insane! So looking forward to writing that! I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for not much original stuff, but I wanted to get this out to you. Look for the new chapter soon. Read and review! :) **


	2. Chaos Rising

Thanks for reading this fanfiction! My third of this series. I decided I would start answering some questions and comments on reviews.

Emmettluver2010 & clairemaurel06: I have a feeling that Derek won't do that with Jennifer….:)

Atlafan1286: I was thinking the same thing. Kristie as a human in 3B would be a little challenging.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Chaos Rising

"Please don't laugh."

Kristie stood in her bedroom, her robe wrapped around her, just barely revealing her shoulders. Derek gave her a puzzled look from his spot on her bed. "Laugh at what?" He asked. "Your body? Cause Kristie I've seen your body before and let's just say I wouldn't laugh at it."

"You pervert." She said, and pushed him. He chuckled.

"What's going on?" he asked, chuckling. "Just show me."

Kristie took a deep breath and slowly removed her robe, revealing her black lace bra. "Did you get new lingerie?" Kristie scoffed as she turned around. She took another deep breath before slowly moving her hair, revealing the tattoo.

It was silent for a while. Kristie bit lip, expecting the worse as she turned to face her boyfriend. He was sitting on her bed, his eyes still seeming to look at her back. "You hate it." She said. "You probably think I'm one of those girlfriends who does crazy obsessive stuff and gets a tattoo so that we are the same and I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

But she was stopped by Derek's lips. He kissed her so passionately and hard, Kristie thought her lips would fall off. He wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her close to him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what? The tattoo?"

"Yes and no. You've shown me true love, stayed beside me. You care about me. Hell you got the same tattoo as me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…..I may be willing to turn you."

"What?"

"I just want you to make sure this is what you want. There are certain…..expectations that should be met, between werewolf mates."

"Like what?" Kristie asked, taking a step back from Derek.

"Uh….my mother once told me about a ceremony. It's takes place between mates. You don't have to go through it-"

"What is it?"

"It's complicated." Kristie stepped back again, thinking he wasn't trusting her again. "I'll tell you. I promise. I just need to know if this is truly what you want."

"I-" That's when Kristie's phone beeped. She reached inside her pocket, taking it out. It was a message from Scott. "Scott wants us to meet in the library before school starts." Kristie looked at the message again, when a shocked expression came across her face.

"What is it?"

"He says he may have a clue to finding Erica and Boyd."

* * *

"I don't see anything." Derek said as he looked at the two bruises on Allison and Lydia's arms. Kristie could just hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Look again." Scott urged.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." Lydia informed them. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Kristie said, rubbing Derek's arm, encouraging.

"These two." Derek asked. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle." He pointed at Lydia. "Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on." Stiles said. "No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said, her voice seeming to be laced with hate.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek turned and walked away. Kristie followed, stopping him at the door. Scott followed.

"Derek... Give her a chance." Scott said. "Okay, they're on our side now."

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek grabbed Kristie's arm before leaving the room.

"Kristie, if this is what you truly want, you need to be careful around Allison. I know she's your friend, but that is because she's sees you as an innocent. If she knows you turned, she'll never look at you the same way again."

And with that, Derek kissed Kristie's forehead and left, leaving her in shock.

* * *

"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked the twins as they walked to economics class.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Kristie said, looking down.

"Okay, what, like Derek?"

"Yeah, he's been a little more on edge lately."

"You mean like they're recruiting?" Stiles turned, looking at Scott. Kristie followed his line of sight and saw two twins walking in the opposite direction. "Hey, Scott. Kristie, you coming?" Stiles asked, getting their attention.

The two looked behind them one last time, before following Stiles.

* * *

Coach slammed the textbook on his desk, getting everyone's attention. "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Scott raised his hand. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer."

Coach burst out laughing, then he stopped. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yes. Risk and reward."

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." Kristie gave Scott a thumbs up. Their study sessions over the summer were really paying off. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter."

"Yep." Stiles said. He reached into his pocket to pull out a quarter, but something else fell out to. An extra large condom. Kristie tried her best not to laugh.

Coach reached down and picked the condom up. "Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." He paused as students laughed. "Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." He said, holding up his favorite mug. "Okay, watch coach." He said, putting it on the ground. He stepped a couple feet away and tossed the quarter in with ease. "That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward."

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really. McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And-and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the out come. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

"No play."

"Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles eagerly raised his hand. "There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up. All right, Stilinski." He handed the quarter to Stiles as he got into position. As Stiles did this, the door opened.

The Sheriff walked in.

"Stiles." He said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, coach, I got it."

"Stiles." That's when Stiles saw his dad standing there…with one of his deputies.

They went outside and began to talk. Kristie looked at her brother. "What are they saying?"

"You know Stiles' friend Heather?" Scott asked. Kristie nodded. "They can't find her."

* * *

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Kristie asked as the trio walked down the hall.

"Well Derek was the one who said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember."

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf." Kristie said. "But someone who knows a lot about 'em."

* * *

After school, everyone met Deaton at the animal clinic. He was already getting ready for his idea, which didn't seem like it would be at all comfortable.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable." Deaton said to Isaac as Scott, Stiles, and Kristie put more ice in the tub along with Derek. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac asked.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Kristie asked.

"Very slow."

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." All of them looked at him with raised eyebrows. Isaac touched the water, hissing at the cold.

"It's safe, though, right?" He asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, not really."

Behind them, they heard the snap of a rubber glove. All five heads turned and saw Stiles wearing a surgerical glove. "What?" He asked. Kristie raised an eyebrow at him and he reluctantly took it off.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Kristie said. Isaac looked at her, and then the tub before taking off his shirt. He exhaled deeply before stepping into the frigid water. He began gasping, shocked by the pain, when Derek and Scott grabbed him and dunked him under.

Almost as soon as he went under, he came back up, his eyes gold, half transformed. "Get him back under." Deaton yelled. Scott and Derek struggled to hold him down, causing Kristie and Stiles to join in. "Hold him."

"We're trying!" Derek exclaimed. Isaac thrashed a few more times, until his body became still. However, he was still alive. They all backed away as he floated to the top.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him." Deaton said. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He turned to Isaac. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights began to flicker as Isaac began to move around.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's all right."

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac began to move more and more, like he was trying to wake up.

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said. Kristie, thinking of the only thing she could do, put a hand on Isaac and he calmed. Deaton looked at Kristie, giving her a smile. He turned back to Isaac. "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?" Isaac began to move more. Derek tried to hold him down, but Isaac grabbed Kristie's arm and held tight. "Someone's here. Someone's here."

"Isaac, relax."

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!"

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." Isaac calmed once more. "Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're... Worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek informed them.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No." He stared straight at Kristie, his eyes dilating.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac suddenly gasped and sat up in the tub. "They're here. They... They..." He kept mumbling as he began to lay back down.

"It's all right."

"No."

"Just tell us..."

Isaac began to panic. "They see me. They found me. They're here!"

"This isn't working." Derek yelled. "Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them. It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are."

"You are confusing him." Deaton exclaimed.

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate... he could go into shock."

"Derek, let him go!" Kristie exclaimed.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?"

"A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac sat straight up in the tub, out of the trance. "I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac stood with Scott's help and Kristie wrapped a towel around him "It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac looked around at the others. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

* * *

Kristie watched helplessly as Derek paced the examination room. She stayed beside Isaac, a loving arm around him. "She's not dead." Derek said.

"Derek, he said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica."" Stiles said. "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously."

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Kristie said. "Okay, the one who saved you?" She looked at Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us." Isaac said, looking at Derek and Scott. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Derek asked.

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles said.

"Then we get them out tonight."

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton said. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Kristie asked.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said, looking up from his phone. ""Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes."

* * *

Kristie walked away from the couch. Isaac had fallen asleep and Kristie went over to Derek putting her arms around him as he sat at the table. She kissed his shoulder. "We're gonna find them, okay?" she said, rubbing his arm. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, sitting her on his lap.

"You heard Isaac. Erica's dead, and Boyd's next."

"Well that doesn't mean we still can't save him. And there's someone else in there, so we can save them to."

Derek looked down, then back up at her. "Kristie I know you want to help, but I can't let you get hurt. These Alphas are dangerous. I want you to stay here and watch Isaac." Derek looked over at the sleeping teenager. "You're good with him."

Kristie smiled. In the back of her mind, she hoped one day Derek would say that about their kids.

* * *

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Kristie told the guys as all three walked up to school the next morning.

"'Kay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asked.

"What, right now?" Scott asked. "We've got English."

* * *

That night, Kristie, Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Peter were all in Derek's loft, going over the plan. Stiles pulled out the blue prints he got, thanks to the sheriff station. "Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said.

"Sorry?"

"f I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on." Derek held up his fist to Stiles. Kristie bit her lip. "Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?" Stiles lifted his hand almost right by Derek's. "That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." And Derek punched Stiles' hand. He immediately grabbed it, groaning in pain. "He could do it." Stiles mumbled, walking away.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" He looked at Peter.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter replied.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Kristie asked.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter said.

"What about you?" Derek said, looking in Scott's direction.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles started.

"Not you."

"Got it."

Scott looked at Kristie, who gave him a pleading look. "I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try.'

"But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

* * *

"I can't take waiting around like this." Kristie said, pacing the loft. Derek, her mate, was out there taking on an Alpha pack with her brother. "It's nerve-racking."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said.

"And what do you think my Alpha boyfriend would say to that?" Kristie said.

"Got me there."

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked Peter.

"You think I really care?" He replied.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." Kristie said.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there." Stiles said, walking over to the hole in the loft wall. "You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

"Wolf dens?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles asked Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Whoa, really?"

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter stopped short.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying."

"What were you gonna say?" Kristie asked.

"What are the walls made of?

"What?" Stiles asked. He looked up at the ceiling. "Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of?" Peter began looking through the blueprints. "Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh.. Oh, hang on." Kristie began looking to. "Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Kristie kept looking. "There, that's it." She said, pointing. "Hecatolite." She said, and looked at Peter. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Is that awful?" Stiles asked. "That sounds awful."

"Get 'em on the phone." Peter said. "Call them. Now!"

"Okay, why?"

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

"What does that have to do with Hecatolite?" Stiles asked.

"It's a mineral that scatters the moonlight. They haven't felt the full moon in months, they haven't turned for months."

Kristie's eyes went wide, but she quickly sprang into action, calling Scott. It rang a couple times before he finally answered. "Kristie, now is not the best time." She heard him answer.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?"

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum." Peter said. "They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..."

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum."

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Kristie heard Scott tell Derek. There was a big pause, but suddenly Kristie heard Derek say a name.

"Cora?" He asked.

Peter must have heard it to, because his eyes went wide. "Who's Cora?" Kristie mouthed. Peter began to back away. "Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" Kristie exclaimed into the phone.

"No. No! Wait!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this?" Suddenly there were multiple growls. "Scott!" Kristie yelled one last time, and the phone went dead.

* * *

Kristie sat on Derek's couch, her head in her hands. Neither Derek nor Scott would pick up their phones. She was just about to give up and go look for them herself, when the loft door slid open. She looked up and saw Derek standing there. Kristie let out a sigh and ran over to him. They wrapped their arms around each other, Derek lifting her up to straddle him. She kissed him, cupping her hands around his face. Kristie could feel her tears slide across her face to his. He walked them over to the couch and he set her down gently. "I thought something happened to you." She said.

Derek looked down. "Erica's dead." He said in almost a whisper.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around him, bringing him close to her. They sat like that for a while.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to incorporate as much original Derek/Kristie stuff as I could. Please continue to read and review! :)**


	3. Fireflies

**Fireflies**

Erica's body. That's all Kristie could think about as she ran through the woods. Derek had walked into the apartment, holding her, a dejected look on his face. He set her down on the couch and told Peter to take care of her. Peter obeyed and left the couple alone. Kristie had run over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly, staying there for what seemed like forever. Derek kissed her forehead before releasing her, hesitantly, from his grasp.

"Boyd and the girl got out. We need to go looking for them." He said, before heading upstairs to get Isaac.

"Did you ever figure out who the other girl was?" Kristie asked as he reached the stairs.

"Her name is Cora." Kristie raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain everything later."

So that's what led to this. Derek had brought Kristie along, but only the condition that she stays in his car. Once he had taken off, she had gotten out and began to go in the direction he had gone. And now she was lost. She stopped, trying to catch her breath. That was a mistake.

A growl came from behind Kristie. She looked up, her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and slowly turned to face where it came from. Her eyes opened to a pissed off looking female werewolf.

The werewolf growled again and came after Kristie, causing her to start running again. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away, looking back every few seconds to see the wolf girl getting closer and closer. Kristie took one more look back and suddenly fell, tripping on something.

That was it, she thought. I'm done for. She turned to face the wolf, trying to crawl away, when suddenly a big black mass hit her, causing her to tumble backwards. She saw Derek's familiar back tense as he growled at the wolf, knowing his werewolf form was out. The wolf growled back and came after him, but Derek picked her up, throwing her to the ground. This caused the wolf to yelp and run away.

Derek tensed again and turned towards Kristie. "I thought I told you to stay in the car." He angrily said as he walked out to her and helped her up.

"Technically you said…"

"I don't want any technicalities. Kristie she could have hurt you."

"But you found me, like you always do."

"You don't know that. Things can change, there might not be an always." Derek paused, noticing the hurt in her eyes. "Kristie, I need you safe. Until we know for sure you want to be turned, you need to be careful. You're not invincible yet."

Derek's phone rang and he picked it up, not waiting for Kristie to argue. "You found her?" He paused. "I'll be there soon." Derek hung up the phone and turned to Kristie. "If you wanna help, stay behind me, but don't get lost."

Derek took off running and Kristie followed as fast as she could behind him. Derek ran to an open clearing were there was a tent and a girl. Scott and Isaac had Cora cornered and Derek growled at her, causing her to shrink back and take off, with Derek and Isaac following.

Kristie turned and noticed the girl, who seemed paralyzed in place. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" the girl replied.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked, taking a step towards her, causing her to move away. The girl nodded. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods, as fast as you can." Scott reached out for Kristie's hand and the two ran off after Derek and Isaac.

When they found them they were standing around and Cora was gone. "We lost her." Isaac said.

"Well we've got to find her." Scott said. Kristie's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kristie, it's me, Stiles. Have you found Cora and Boyd yet?"

"No, they keep getting away. Why? What happened?"

"There was a attack at the pool. Pretty bad, lots of blood. You need to find them, and fast."

Kristie hung up the phone. "Stiles said there was an attack at the pool."

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek said. "The pool is on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek." Kristie chimed in.

"But they can't be that fast on foot."

"Derek." She said, putting a hand on his arm. "They killed someone. An innocent kid is dead….and it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Kristie sighed and stroked his face.

"We need help." Scott said.

"We have Isaac now."

"I mean real help." Isaac and Derek both looked at him. "They're to fast for us, for all of us. They're to strong, to rabid."

"We'll catch them."

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

Derek paused. "Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

"Killing them is not the right thing to do." Kristie said.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

Kristie and Scott took a step back as Chris Argent held his gun up to them. They had just wanted to talk to him and now they were standing in the middle of the grocery store parking lot, an experienced werewolf hunter aiming his gun at them.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"We need your help." Scott said.

"Derek's sister, Cora, and our friend Boyd, they were taken captive." Kristie informed him. "They haven't felt the full moon in months and are running around in the woods somewhere doing only God knows what. We need your help finding them."

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek?" Chris informed them. "And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd is his last name." Scott said.

"What's his first name?"

"Vernon."

Chris grimaced and Kristie gulped. "You know, just curious, but is there any reason why your gun is still pointed at us?"

"There's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you."

"I get that." Scott said. Chris sighed and put up his gun.

"Scott, Kristie, I watched my father brainwash my daughter. Almost turn her into a killer. That world-your world-decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because innocent people are going to die." Kristie said. "And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them."

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." Chris began to walk back towards his car.

"Um….do you think you could do us one tiny little favor?" Scott asked. "We need you to drive us somewhere." Chris sighed and motioned for them to get in the car, nodding his head.

Scott and Kristie both got inside, directing him on how to get to the pool. Once they pulled, their were already plenty of police, their lights painting the night sky. Chris parked the car, staring in shock at what he saw.

"Thanks for the ride." Kristie said, the twins about to get out. That's when Chris grabbed Scott's arm.

"They did this?" He asked. "Boyd, and uh….."

"Cora."

Chris looked at both of them. "Where's the last place you saw them?"

* * *

Chris through a bag at Kristie's feet. They were all back in the woods, Chris having agreed to help them. "You're tracking them by print?" He asked.

"Trying to." Scott said.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..." He pointed to the ground.

"Are Cora's." Isaac asked.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap." Chris reached in his bag at pulled out a net, throwing it at Isaac. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." That's when Chris tossed Kristie and Derek a pair of infrared goggles.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek said, making his eyes glow their Alpha red.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." The five of them walked up the ridge, the whole town in their view. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked, turning to Derek.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Kristie asked.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them."

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked, looking at his mate.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris said. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?"

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be." Scott said. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

The five turned around and walked back to the car. Chris opened up the trunk and pulled what looked like a long silver rod out of a bag. He pressed a button on the top. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear."

"God, no kidding!" Isaac exclaimed. Kristie looked up and saw the three boys covering their ears. Kristie sighed and clicked off the emitter.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked, picking one up.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked.

"It's going to work." Kristie said. "It'll work."

* * *

All of the boys began running through the woods, setting the emitters up. Kristie went with Chris as he set them up, driving them towards the school. When they got there, Chris and Kristie both got out. "Before the others get here, I need you to do something." Chris said. "I saw a car as we pulled up. I need to go inside and make sure no one is there. We don't need casualties." Kristie nodded and began to run off, when he grabbed her arm. "You get in and out, understand? I don't need Derek killing me because I let you do something and you go hurt. Make sure no one is inside, open the door, and get somewhere safe."

Kristie nodded once more and ran inside the school. She made her way down the hall checking for lights coming from the classroom. It was kind of eerie since the last time she was at the school late at night she ended up in the hospital.

She was just about to make her way upstairs when a light caught her eye. She turned down the English hallway and looked inside. This was her English class, Ms. Blake's room, and she wasn't inside.

She looked around the hallway, trying to think of where she could be. She went inside the classroom and noticed her computer printer was out of paper. The teachers kept the paper and other supplies in the boiler room, right were Derek and the others were going to drive two crazy werewolves to.

Kristie took off running again, seeing the door down to the boiler room was open. She quickly ran down the steps, and went through the door. It was dark, but there was some light coming from a single light bulb. "Ms. Blake!" she yelled. "Ms. Blake!"

"Kristie?" She turned and saw Ms. Blake in the back corner, in the supply cage, holding a ring of paper.

"Ms. Blake, you need to get out of here right now." She said, running over to her.

"Ms. McCall what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Look, that doesn't matter. Something bad is about to happen, and you need to leave." Ms. Blake stayed still. "Go!" she shouted and the teacher jumped, before leaving and running up the stairs.

As soon as she heard the boiler room door close, she let out a breath. She pulled out her phone and began texting Derek that she had cleared the school when the door opened again, followed quickly by it slamming shut. She felt her breath hitch. Had they just let them inside? Kristie quickly sent a new message, saying that she was still inside, when there was a familiar growl. She looked up, seeing Cora and Boyd coming right towards her.

She stood there, paralyzed by fear. They had almost reached her when a mass hit them both. It was Derek. He looked at her. "Get back!" he yelled, going after the two. Kristie grabbed the cage door and shut it, backing into the corner. She slowly sank to the ground as there were multiple growls being heard. She covered her ears as the tears began to flow. It seemed like just seconds, when she finally uncovered her ears to silence. She looked around.

The cage door opened and looked in the direction, seeing Derek, covered in blood, his shirt destroyed. She let out a sobbing sigh, and ran over to him, his arm wrapping around her. He kissed her head and Kristie looked at him. "Your hurt." She said. She wiped some blood from his face.

"But you're safe, and that's all I care about."

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I tried to add as much original stuff as I could and change the Derek/Jennifer story a bit. I am going to be putting a little twist on that story. Thanks for staying with me. It's been crazy at with the last few days of school, but hopefully since I only have a few more days, I can start updating sooner again. Please review!**


End file.
